


from the beginning

by socialcsualty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, M/M, also this is my first published work in this fandom, could be an intro to a bigger piece, idk it's hella short, in which louis and harry are the same age, short blurby thing??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialcsualty/pseuds/socialcsualty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they met, they were ten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from the beginning

When they met, they were ten.

Primary school were the years they walked around holding hands and no one questioned them. The teachers couldn’t bear to separate them, so they always sat together, with their pinkies linked and smiles that would make the sun jealous. Nobody ever said just “Harry,” or “Louis,” is was always “Harry and Louis.”

When they kissed, they were sixteen. 

Louis talks about how Harry looked like an angel, with the stars glittering in his eyes. Harry says that was just his nerves making him hallucinate. One thing is clear; that summer night of stars and warm alcohol is forever tattooed on their lips, something they both still dream about when the moon looks brighter than the sun. 

When they fell in love, they were eighteen.

Louis wrote a song, and forgot about it until it was time for the fourth album years later and they’d hit a creative dead end. Harry cried and it took him four tries to record it. Louis’ voice was so soft around the edges that it made Harry cry all over again, because his voice sounds like a bird learning to fly and it reminded him of how Louis taught him to live all those years ago.

When they broke, they were twenty-one.

They were living a dream, but it wasn't theirs. Trapped in the closet while the whole world watches their every move wasn't on the agenda, but Fate works in some fucked-up ways. They would regret the whole experience if they hadn't met their three best friends and changed the world together. 

But the spotlight casts a shadow on even the brightest of people.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enojoyed this incredibly short blurby piece, I know it's not even close to as long as works usually are... however I felt making it longer would ruin the whole feel of it?? Feedback is greatly appreciated, thanks loves ♥


End file.
